


I Don't Trust Myself When I'm Around You

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 100 kinks, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/M, Femdom, Hook-Up, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: This time, she takes him to her apartment. She’s in charge, here, and McCree seems to know it. She crowds him against the wall, pulling him down by the collar to give him a teasing kiss, licking along the seam of his lips but not going any further when he parts them for her. She pulls him down just a little bit further so she can whisper in his ear.“This time, I’m going to fuck you, vaquero.”





	I Don't Trust Myself When I'm Around You

**Author's Note:**

> 014\. Sex Toys  
> Title from Trust by The Jonas Brothers  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

This is the second time Sombra’s run into the cowboy at this same bar. He seems to be a regular, even if she’s only there for the odd night out, but why he’s there doesn’t matter. She just knows she wants him again after how amazing their first time was.

This time, she takes him to her apartment. She’s in charge, here, and McCree seems to know it. She crowds him against the wall, pulling him down by the collar to give him a teasing kiss, licking along the seam of his lips but not going any further when he parts them for her. She pulls him down just a little bit further so she can whisper in his ear. 

“This time, I’m going to fuck you,  _ vaquero. _ ”

McCree shudders, following her as she tugs him into her bedroom. She tosses aside his hat and serape, doesn’t even bother with the buttons on his shirt, simply tearing it down so the buttons go flying. McCree groans, trying to grab her face so he can drag her in for a kiss, but she slaps his hands away. Sombra spends a moment appreciating McCree’s chest, running her hands over his tits and pinching at his nipples, earning a moan for her efforts. 

She spins him around, pushing him face down so he’s bent over the end of her bed. “Don’t move,” she orders him, and to his credit, he doesn’t. Sombra strips out of her own clothes before digging in her closet, pulling out some silk rope in a deep shade of purple, as well as a few other things. She sets everything aside from the rope beside McCree’s clothed ass, smoothing a hand over the denim-clad cheeks as she walks around him.

McCree is laying there almost casually, head pillowed on his arms. He gasps when he sees Sombra, now naked, and tries to reach out for her. “Don’t. Move,” she growls at him, and he drops his arm immediately. He watches in silence as she grabs his wrist, carefully winding one length of the rope around it before anchoring it to one of the posts of her headboard. She repeats the process with his other arm.

“Test those,” she says, and McCree pulls at them. The ropes don’t budge and Sombra hums, satisfied. “Good boy.” She goes back behind him, smoothing her hands over his clothed ass again before she yanks his jeans down his legs. She crouches so she can take off his boots and socks, pulling his jeans and boxers off the rest of the way.

There’s a sharp slap, and McCree’s back arches as a pretty blush spreads where Sombra’s hand made contact with his ass. “I know what that amazing cock can do,” she says, “but I think it’s time to find out what this pretty ass is good for.” She picks up the bottle of lube she had pulled out of the closet, drizzling it over McCree’s hole. It soaks slightly into the hair there, but doesn’t get much further before Sombra’s pressing two of her slim fingers into his hole. 

He groans, tries to push back into her fingers, but the ropes on his arms stop him from getting very far. Sombra takes her time, adding more lube and fingers until she’s four deep, curling them up into his prostate. 

“C’mon, please,” McCree starts, but Sombra shuts him up with another slap to his ass.

Sombra removes her fingers, smearing the leftover lube over a bright purple dildo. She presses it against McCree’s hole, working it in as McCree lets out a long moan. “I could do this all night, just with my hand, McCree,” she informs him, rocking the dildo inside him. “Or I could fuck you and touch you then let you make me come. Your choice.”

McCree doesn’t waste a second deciding. “Fuck me, fuck me, please, ma’am, I want you to fuck-”

She pulls out the dildo and spanks him again, this time right over his hole. “No more words from you.” McCree nods, so she gently pats his ass. “Good boy.”

Sombra picks up the last thing she had taken out of the closet: a harness. She slides the dildo into it, doing up the straps before stepping into it. She tightens the buckles and steps forward, tapping the strapon against Jesse’s hole. 

“Are you ready for my cock, McCree?”

McCree nods, whines as Sombra teases him by slowly fucking the tip in and out. When he stops whining and calms down, she slams in to the hilt, and McCree shouts, fingers scrambling to grab the sheets. Sombra doesn’t go easy on him, fucking him as hard as she can, angling upwards slightly to find his prostate. She knows she’s successful when McCree loses his footing, back arching and arms flexing against his restraints. 

Sombra digs her nails into McCree’s hips, lifting him as high as she can so she can fuck deeper into him at a better angle, getting soft little punched-out moans from him as he drools onto her sheets. When she reaches around to wrap a delicate hand around his cock, it’s already slick with pre-come, easing her hand as she strokes him in time with her thrusts. 

He comes quickly, Sombra catching it all in her hand before pulling out of his ass. McCree whines again at the loss, but Sombra doesn’t bother spanking him, just walks around so she can climb onto the bed between his arm, settling on her knees with the strapon just barely touching McCree’s lips. She holds up her come-filled hand, making sure he’s watching as she spreads it over the strapon. She shuffles forward so he can reach it with his mouth. 

“Suck.”

McCree obeys immediately, sucking enthusiastically on a dildo coated in his own come as though it’s his last meal. Sombra strokes his hair as he does, cooing at him. “You look so pretty sucking my cock, Jesse, fucking gorgeous.” Jesse moans around the strapon and looking up at Sombra with pretty brown puppy eyes. 

Sombra uses his hair to pull him off the dildo, settling back onto her own ass so she can slip out of the harness and toss it aside. She hooks her arms under his, hoisting him forward so the ropes go slack and he regains control of his arms, grabbing her hips and pulling her toward him so he can bury his face between her legs. 

Sombra almost screams when he thrusts his tongue into her, tangling her fingers in his shaggy hair and holding him close. Jesse eats her out with the same energy he had fucked her with the first time they had met, earnest and dedicated to making sure she feels good. He scrapes his teeth over her clit before sucking on it, rubs his beard over her cunt so she shivers and moans. 

Sombra comes on Jesse McCree’s tongue, spasming around it and pulling out some of his hair. She collapses back down, panting and letting go of his hair. Jesse crawls over her, undoing his own bonds. He wraps her up in his arms, kissing her soft and slow, but Sombra isn’t having it, grabbing his hair again and biting his lip until it bleeds. Jesse doesn’t stop her, but he does kiss her forehead when they break apart. 

They stay like that until they fall asleep. When Sombra wakes in the morning, Jesse is gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> drop a kudos!  
> drop a comment!  
> follow me on:  
> [tumblr!](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
